Something Right
by Archy Dubois
Summary: Eren Jaeger cuma mahasiswa biasa yang tanpa sengaja atau sengaja cari ribut dengan Rivaille, seniornya yang ternyata seorang pengedar narkoba. Nggak pinter bikin summary..


**Something Right**

**Chapter 1**

**Rivaille**

**By Archy Dubois**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**Warning:**

**OOC, nggak jelas, bahasa amburadul, shonen-ai dll**

**Rivaille x Eren x RIREN x ERERI**

**ENJOY!**

Hujan kali ini benar – benar membuat seluruh kota panik kalang kabut. Bayangkan, disiang hari yang bolong langit cerah tanpa ada awan hitam menggantung tiba – tiba saja langit memuntahkan airnya seperti kran bocor. Orang orang dipusat kota Shiganshina berlarian kesana kemari mencari tempat berteduh. Termasuk Rivaille. Cowok dengan tinggi badan max 160 cm itu berdecak sebal karena badannya sudah basah kuyup, tanpa kecuali, bahkan sampai pakaian terdalam. Mukanya yang sedatar pantat panci semakin ditekuk kusut membuat orang disekelilingnya menciut dengan aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

" tch."

Decih demi decihan keluar dari mulut Rivaille, apa lagi saat cipratan air kubangan mengenai bajunya yang suci, orbsnya semakin memandang jijik pakaiannya yang sudah basah.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian barulah hujan mulai reda, langit kembali menampakan warna biru cerah. Warga shigansina mulai kembali merangkak keluar dari persembunyiannya dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Rivaille berjalan meninggalkan halte tempatnya tadi ia berteduh. Memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen.

Hanya lima belas menit untuk sampai diapartemennya yang kecil dengan kereta. Rivaille sudah tidak nyaman sama sekali dengan pakaiannya yang basah, membuat blazer coatnya tiga kali lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Seperti memakai zirah para gladiator saja. Dilemparnya blazer hitam itu ke dalam mesin cuci, sedangkan kakinya menyeret tubuh ciliknya masuk kekamar mandi, jelas tubuhnya yang tadi basah terkena hujan menjadi lengket dan kotor. Cih Rivaille benci hal kotor.

Rambut hitam eboninya bergoyang – goyang saat handuk hangat mengusap kasar, membuat handuk hangat itu menyerap airnya. Tangan Rivaille meraih remote tv mencari channel dan mendaratkan pantatnya diatas sofa empuk. Channel tv khusus berita menyiarkan tentang segerombolan penyeludup pengedar narkoba yang berhasil ditangkap kemarin sore dipinggiran ibukota Sina. Mata obsidian Rivaille memincing menatap wajah-wajah para penjahat pengedar narkoba. Matanya menangkap pelaku berambut pirang yang merupakan pemimpin kelompok kecil pengedar. Mike Zackarius. Rivaille menghembuskan nafas berat.

" rupanya _mereka_ sudah ketahuan."

Bukan tanpa alasan Rivaille bergumam pelan. Rivaille masih menatap layar tv yang sudah berganti berita tentang badai di ibukota Rose. Pikiranya kalut, sedikit gelisah. Seberapa lama lagi ia harus menyamar menjadi orang lain untuk menutupi jati dirinya sebagai seorang pengedar narkoba.

Rivaille hanya nama samarannya, nama aslinya adalah Levi. Seorang pengedar narkoba kelas atas, setingkat mafia ibukota. Sudah satu tahun terakhir ia menyamarkan dirinya menjadi Rivaille, seorang mahasiswa tingkat tiga di Universitas Shiganshina. Levi memang harus menjadi Rivaille agar identiasnya sebagai buronan Negara tidak tercium para anjing kepolisian. Dibawah pimpinan Erwin Smith, sang gembong narkoba, ketua mafia, yang juga buronan internasional yang sudah lima belas tahun terakhir menyamar sebagai presiden direktur perusahaan elektronik Recon.

Selama satu tahun ini identitasnya terjaga baik, belum pernah ketahuan. Hanya satu orang teman sekampusnya yang tahu. Hanji Zoe, gadis jadi – jadian super nyentik yang juga bawahan Erwin. Dengan kata lain Hanji juga seorang buron pengedar narkoba yang menyamar.

Rivaille sekali lagi mengelan nafas panjang, pikirannya sudah kusut. Semakin dipikir semakin membuatnya pusing.

.

.

.

Setelah berita kemarin sore, Rivaille mendapat telpon khusus dari sang atasan, Erwin Smith. Sialnya ia tengah berada di perpustakaan Universitas. Rivaille mendecih ketika handphonenya bergetar tanda adanya panggilan masuk. Alisnya semakin mengkerut saat nama Erwin terpampang dilayar. Mata elang Rivaille melirik kanan kiri mengecheck keadaan, sepanjang penglihatannya tidak ada manusia didekatnya. Ia sengaja memojokan diri diantar rak buku paling pojok belakang, bagian paling sepi pengunjung. Setelah dirasa aman ia angkat panggilan dari sang atasan.

" ya?"

" Levi. Kau sudah lihat beritanya bukan?" Erwin berbasa-basi.

" hm, seingatku, ya." Rivaille menjawab datar, seolah – olah ia bosan dengan obrolannya.

" ingat apa yang harus kau lakukan, tetap siaga, jangan pernah bertindak ceroboh." Erwin memperingati dengan nada tegas. Rivaille mendengus.

" sejak kapan aku menjadi ceroboh, lebih baik kau peringati si kacamata sialan."

Erwin menghelan nafas panjang disebrang sana. Ia memang harus maklum dengan sifat bawahan sekaligus sahabatnya yang cebol ini.

" aku percaya padamu. Aku titip Hanji, oke?" Erwin meminta, tumben. Rivaille bisa menebak walaupun Erwin adalah atasannya yang paling bijaksana dan mengerikan tapi seleranya kelewat nyeleneh. Entah sejak kapan si kepala pirang jejadian kapten amerika ini jadi tertarik dengan si nyentrik gila Hanji.

" tenang saja, akan ku buat dia bungkam seumur hidup setelah ini."

" haha, kau memang bisa diandalkan. Tapi, jangan sekasar itu dengan Hanji."

Nah. Rivaille tersenyum kecut, mengejek.

" ya ya. Kau harus membayarku dua kali lipat untuk'nya."

" kalau kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik, baiklah."

" aku bukan babysitter, bodoh."

" haha, baiklah baiklah. Ingat pesanku, oke. Tetap waspada."

" hm"

Erwin memutuskan hubungan, Rivaille menatap layar handphonenya datar. Ia malah merasa pembicaraan tadi sama sekali tidak bermakna. Rivaille menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal kemudian melengos pergi dari perpustakaan.

.

.

Siang ini Rivaille sengaja meminta Hanji untuk menemuinya di café dekat kampus, membicarakan 'pesan terselubung' Erwin. Pelayan café datang mengantarkan kopi hitam pesanannya. Sepertinya kali ini Hanji telat lagi, dan Rivaille sudah biasa dengan tabiat Hanji yang tukang telat kemudian datang dengan cengiran titan moe membawa seribu alasan membuat kuping Rivaille pangang.

Ia menyesap kopi hitam dengan cara aneh, bukan memegang kuping cangkir tapi memegang bibir gelas. Memang cirri khas Rivaille sejak dulu, entah sejak kapan. Dan saat itulah mata hitam obsidian Rivaille menangkap mata hijau emerald milik bocah lelaki yang duduk tak jauh didepannya. Sepasang mata hijau bulat bola ping pong, jujur saja, sangat indah dan menyejukan kedua mata penat Rivaille. Cukup lama kedua pasang mata berbeda ini bertautan. Terputus setelah seorang gadis berwajah asia yang duduk disamping bocah bermata cantik itu menepuk keras pundaknya. Lelaki berambut coklat mahogany itu tampak salah tingkah gelagapan dan kemudian tertawa garing didepan kedua temannya. Mata stoic Rivaille masih menatap tingkah laku si rambut brunnete. Dan ia yakin sedetik yang lalu kedua mata emerald itu tadi kembali menatapnya, hanya sedetik.

Hanji baru datang setelah sepuluh menit kopi Rivaille diantar tadi, kalau datangnya biasa saja mungkin Rivaille juga akan biasa saja, tapi Hanji benar – benar datang dengan jutaan alasan, plus cengiran titan moe yang lagi dansa ala Barbie swan lake.

Ingin rasanya Rivaille menendang Hanji sampai gadis berkacama ini tersungkur dibawah kakinya, sujud minta ampun. Tapi nggak jadi, mengingat bagaimana sang atasan repot-repot memohon memintanya untuk menjaga gadis jejadian didepannya.

" jadi ada apa kau memangilku, Levi?" Tanya Hanji, frontal.

" panggil aku Rivaille, brengsek." Rivaille mencengkram marah kerah kemeja Hanji, membuat gadis didepannya kicep.

" o-okey, aku hanya bercanda, Rivaille." Hanji memasang muka (`3`), berusaha menggoda lelaki tak ber'sense of humor ini.

" tch, sama sekali tidak lucu, shitty glasses." Rivaille memasang muka sangar, menyebarkan aura membunuh. Hanji tertawa garing.

" jadi ada masalah apa? Oh, pesan lemon tea satu! Dengan gula yang banyak, tubuhku butuh sesuatu yang manis, oke?" Hanji menyebutkan pesanannya kepada pelayan berambut jahe yang sedari tadi berdiri canggung disana. Rivaille berdecih ria. Tangannya dilipat didada.

" kau ingin mati diabetes?"

" heee~ tumben perhatian, eh?" goda Hanji lagi.

" jangan salah paham, ada tua Bangka yang menitipkan'mu padaku. Menyusahkan saja."

" tua Bangka? Siapa?" Hanji memiringkan kepala, bingung.

Rivaille menatap makhluk spesies aneh didepannya datar.

" ada yang lebih penting." Rivaille menyesap kopinya lagi.

Hanji mengaduk aduk lemon teanya kemudian menyeruputnya sampai habis setengah.

" soal berita kemarin sore?"

" ya."

Hanji menatap keluar café. Menatap tiga mahasiswa yang asik bercengkrama keluar dari café sambil bercanda gurau, bahagia.

" hei, Rivaille." Panggil Hanji pelan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gerombolan tiga mahasiswa itu.

"?" Rivaille ikut menatap keluar café, ikut menatap apa yang Hanji lihat. Tiga mahasiswa, yang salah satunya adalah bocah lelaki bersurai coklat bermata emerald tengah tertawa renyah. Rivaille mengangkat alisnya, melihat pemandangan yang entah mengapa menjadi sangat menarik dipandang.

" apa kau pernah perpikir tentang ini. Maksudku, apa kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu?"

Rivaille menatap Hanji datar, sedangkan Hanji kembali meminum lemon teanya perlahan.

" aku tidak menyesali keputusanku, tapi setelah selama ini, melihat wajah polos mereka, membuatku berfikir. Apa sulit untukku menjadi bebas seperti mereka." Gadis berambut coklat ponytail itu tersenyum getir.

" hidup memang sulit, dan pilihan kita yang membuatnya terlihat kejam. Aku tidak menyesal telah berbuat sejauh ini, selama identitas ini tak memberi ancaman. Hanya saja – "

" kau ingin berkhianat, Hanji?" tuduh Rivaille langsung. Membuat gadis itu terdiam, kemudian menggeleng.

" Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, aku ingin menjadi seperti mereka." Hanji mengedikan dagunya, menunjuk kepada ketiga mahasiswa tadi.

" Bebas dan mengejar impian tanpa beban apapun." Lanjutnya.

Mata hitam Rivaille melirik kearah yang sama, tidak, hanya kepada sisurai coklat yang tengah berteriak kesal kepada temannya yang berrambut jamur pirang, melihatnya entah mengapa membuat hati Rivaille tenang.

" kau sudah tidak bisa kembali, kau tahu." Ujar Rivaille, menghabiskan kopi kemudian berdiri untuk meninggalkan si nyentrik.

" kau benar. Ahhhhh~ dunia ini kejaaaaam~" pekik Hanji dengan nada dibuat seolah – olah lucu. Padahal tidak sama sekali. Hanya kedikan bahu dan tatapan sedatar Loyang yang menjadi respon Rivaille, kakinya yang tidak terlalu panjang mengarah kekasir dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

" biar aku yang bayar."

Cenngiran Hanji semakin lebar, kedua tangannya melingkar dibahu teman seperjuangannya. Senang.

" kau memang baik, Rivaille~"

" singkirkan tangan kotormu dari bahuku, tch." Tangan Rivaille menepis kasar, jijik. Hanji hanya tertawa nista sambil berjalan keluar café dengan tampang idiot.

" aku heran, mengapa Erwin menyukaimu." Gumam Rivaille, hampir sepelan angin, dan segrumul grumpy cat yang tenar di youtube.

" kau bilang apa, Rivaille~?" Tanya Hanji genit, membuat lelaki bertubuh minim itu mual.

Mereka berpisah jalan, Hanji sudah ada janji kencan dengan ramuan ramuan absurd diruang laboratorium. Sedangkan Rivaille senggang, merasa tidak ada kerjaan dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Tanpa Rivaille tahu, ada sepasang mata hijau emerald tengah memandangnya dari balik semak-semak.


End file.
